Just A Little Scratch
by chibijem
Summary: A companion piece to my story First Meetings: Tomomasa teaches Takamichi how to protect himself....


Just A Little Scratch

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This piece takes place pre-series and is a companion story to my other work, "First Meetings".

Tachibana no Tomomasa glanced up when there was a knock on the shoji to his home library. "Ah, Takamichi, very prompt." He smiled at the young man standing quietly in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me, Tomomasa-sama?"

The General of the Left Imperial Guard studied the vice minister whom he had befriended just a few months prior. "I did," he moved to stand in front of the now confused teen. "Today you start your training in using a weapon." He moved to a cabinet and pulled out a lacquer box.

"I am already proficient with a bow and arrow." Takammichi countered.

"Hai, I have seen you practicing. But a bow and arrow are only good for distance; you need to learn to use something for up close defense." Tomomasa handed the box to the bespectacled youth. "Open it."

The vice minister lifted the lid and saw a new tanto complete with sheath. "This is…..I cannot accept this. It is too much…." He held out the container to the general.

"It is yours. I hade it made for you." Tomomasa laid a hand on the box and pushed it back to his friend. "You will need it; maybe not immediately but in the future…." The teal eyed officer let the implication drift between them.

Takamichi raised gold eyes to study the general, "What have you heard?"

Tomomasa exited the room to stand on the walkway just outside; he leaned on the railing and sighed, looking out over his gardens. "Okami had an audience with Abe no Seimei a few weeks ago." He began as he observed birds flitting about. "Seimei-sama has foreseen calamity for Kyou in the years ahead." He turned his head when Takamichi came to stand next to him. "So, I want you to be prepared."

"Arigatou for thinking of me, Tomomasa-sama." The young man took the tanto out of it's box and slipped it out of it's sheath. He weighed the blade in his hand and was in awe of the workmanship; it was perfectly balanced with intricate carving on the hilt and designs on the blade itself. "Kirei," he whispered.

Tomomasa laughed, a very mellow sound. "Now, you do have to use that." He teased his trainee as he reentered his library and took his smaller sword in his hand. He went down the steps and beckoned the young vice minister to follow. For the next hour, Tomomasa demonstrated how to handle the weapon, showing defensive moves and offensive ones.

"I do not want to start fights," Takamichi protested.

"Self defense is made up of not only defensive moves, but offensive ones as well. To protect yourself, you need to defeat your opponent and that may take some aggressive advances on your part. Staying alive is your goal." The general explained. "Now I'm going to attack you head on and I want you to deflect me."

"I am not sure about this."

"I won't hurt you. Now! Defend yourself." Tomomasa ordered as he charged. He was very satisfied with Takamichi's first attempt. "That was good, but you need to relax your body more. You are too stiff."

He then demonstrated another way and had the vice minister mimic him, standing behind Takamichi to move his arms, legs and hands to correct him. "That is much better." He smiled with encouragement.

They continued with the session until the general's housekeeper announced the midday meal. Tomomasa asked for a basin of cold water and some cloths to be brought so they could wash their faces and hands. They sat on the walkway to enjoy the breeze as they ate; Tomomasa went over the morning's practice and gave his young friend advice about his tactics. "You have a natural talent for this as you do with a bow and arrow. I could have used you in my battles."

"I think I shall stay with the Civil Affairs department." The vice minister replied, sipping at his tea.

"And so you should. You have a instinctive ability for that as well and I think it suits you." Tomomasa said and then to Takamichi's surprise, reached over and put a finger under his chin. "I do not want you scarred or injured, ever." Teal eyes met gold.

In the afternoon, they kept on with the lesson and Takamichi showed even more improvement. They had begun sparring in earnest and the general was astounded at how quickly the vice minister learned. Their duel was going long and had moved into the gardens as they parried each other's assaults when Tomomasa's foot skipped on some gravel surrounding the pond. Takamichi could not stop his forward momentum and felt his tanto graze his teacher and friend.

"Tomomasa-sama!" He dropped his blade and knelt next to the now bleeding man.

"Heki desu," Tomomasa replied, laying a hand over the slice in his haori which was now turning red with his blood.

"Honto ni gomen nasai," Takamichi apologized. "I….What do you need me to do? Should I call for your housekeeper?"

"Iie, that would only worry her. Help me to my office. I have some medicinal supplies there."

"Hai," Takamichi stood, took the general's hand and carefully pulled Tomomasa to his feet. Bracing him on one shoulder, Takamichi looked into teal eyes. "I told you I was not sure about doing this."

"I will be fine." Tomomasa settled on a zabuton, told Takamichi where the supplies were and cautiously removed his top garment. When the vice minister gasped, the older official looked up from examining the wound. "I said I will be all right. You worry too much."

"I…." Takamichi swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt sick knowing he was the cause of his companion's injury. "Here, let me." The vice minister took the cloth from the general's hand and gently ran it over the gash in his side. "We should put a poultice over it just in case. I'll go ask for some water. Sit still." Takamichi ordered and then slipped out of the room. He returned quickly and mixed the concoction and laid it over the still seeping wound.

Even though he was gentle, Tomomasa let out a soft gasp. "It stings a bit." The general noticed Takamichi was looking rather poorly, "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked as Takamichi wrapped a bandage around him.

"I've never hurt anyone before." The vice minister answered, his voice very soft.

"It is all part of life, Takamichi. Especially for someone like me." Tomomasa said, trying to comfort as he slipped another haori on. He rose cautiously and took a bottle of sake out of another cabinet. He sat again and after pouring some, handed the cup to the vice minister. "You look like you could use it."

"Arigatou," Takamichi sipped at the liquid. "I am truly sorry."

"I know you are but you have nothing to apologize for. This is just a scratch," he motioned to the bandage. He shouldered off his top garment and shifted so he could show the vice minister another scar. "See this? I got it during one of my first skirmishes. I was inexperienced and did not foresee my opponent's change in tactics." At Takamichi's confused look, he went on. "What I am trying to say, is that there are things you cannot anticipate nor plan for."

"I…..I…."

"We will continue your lessons tomorrow if you can manage to get away from your duties at the archives." Tomomasa interrupted what he thought was another apology. "You cannot let this deter you."

"I…will try." Takamichi looked at the general. "Arigatou, Tomomasa-sama for helping me and…for understanding."

"All this just for a little scratch? I wonder what you would be like should you really hurt me." Teal eyes held mirth within their depths.

"Tomomasa-sama," Takamichi whined as the general laughed.

"Iie, not sama. Not anymore. You are my equal, Takamichi."

"Arigatou, Tomomasa-dono." To which the teal haired man smiled in acknowledgement.

FIN


End file.
